A Sand's Dilemma
by Krystal Skor
Summary: Trouble is brewing for a pink hair shinobi, a certain red head comes to the rescue...Tsunade's plans rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A Sand's Dilemma

Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO

The pairings are as followed:Gaara/Sukura, Temari/Shikamaru, and Ino/Kankuro

Gaara-20 Sakura-20 Temari-22 Shikamaru-20 Ino-20 Kankuro-21

Chapter One

Gaara the Kazekage of Suna, wearing his red traveling robe over black pants with the Gourd and Temari carrying her big fan. Have just arrived to discuss arrangements and to see what Lady Tsunade Hokage wanted. They had left Kankuro in charge of matters.

As they enter the gates of Konoha. Sakura, the pink haired kunoichi, was standing there waiting for them. She was wearing her red vest over the black shirt and black shorts with tan knee pads.

Temari and Sakura hug and start asking about the trip. Sakura turns to Gaara and smiles at him and evens gives him a hug too. Which startles the gate guards. They start walking to the Suna Embassy. Which is just a 6 bedrooms with 4 bathrooms house set aside for them. Because Temari and Shikamaru have been dating. Gaara has finally just gave up to that fact. Of course it helped that He and Sakura have become friends. She has been back and forth on missions to Suna for at least a year. He has even became more warmer to Sakura and his family. Temari shudders to think what would happen to him if anything happens to Sakura.

FLASHBACK

Suna, Sakura stationed to teach for 2 months, then back to Konoha for 2 months. Plus she stayed at their home. She even was able to teach Temari how to cook better, now she is a decent cook, but secretly Sakura's cooking is just excellent. It used to be Gaara would cook breakfast, the lunch were eaten out. Then dinner was Temari's cooking, sometimes it just was safer to eat out...

end flashback

"Hey Temari", said Sakura. "They have a Cooking class starting tomorrow for 3 days. Were you interested in joining. Who is going to be there as well, Ino well for one even TenTen."'

"I might as well." Temari said. (WHY...do they always pick on my cooking...)

(Please, thought Gaara)

"Are you attending this?" said Temari.

"Yes, I am. You never know too many recipes or how to field cook." said Sakura, "Oh, Gaara, the Hokage said your meeting is set for tomorrow around one o'clock. Temari, Shikamaru is still out on a mission, he is due back in three or four days."

"Is Naruto around." said Gaara.

"No, he is out on a mission as well." said Sakura.

As they neared the house, they recognize that the grounds around the house have been improved.

The house now had a wall around it with a iron gate. Inside the walkway was paved stone, on either sides of the walkway was sand. Like a small part of Suna.

Both Gaara, and Temari were stunned.

"How." said Gaara.

"When" said Temari.

"Well, Naruto and I thought it would be nice, and since we are allies it was approved by Lady Tsunade. said Sakura. " As to how, Naruto used carts that had bags full of sand. Pulled by shadow clones. Then he had them spread them. When he did that, I had the wall put up, and the walkway done."

Gaara went over and gave Sakura a hug. He was smiling over this beautiful gesture of friendship. Temari hugged her after Gaara let go.

"Thank You." said Gaara.

"Thank You." said Temari. "Are there anymore changes."

"No" said Sakura. "Gaara the bookstore has those books you ordered."

"I will go pick them up later then." said Gaara.

"Oh, Temari the class starts at 10 in the morning." said Sakura. "I come over to get you for the class."


	2. Chapter 2

A Sand's Dilemma

Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO

A/N This is my first fanfic.

Chapter Two

The day starts out bright to Sakura. After taking a hot shower and toweling off she begins to wonder how the day is going to turn out. She puts on her usual outfit and her weapons pouch. Then heads to see Temari and Gaara.

Temari and Gaara are awake but Gaara is making his speciality (eggs) dish.

"Temari, you do know that Kankuro is the worst cook." said Gaara. "He almost burned down the kitchen, while you were here. Lucky it was easy to put out and replace. I told him to either eat out or cold meals."

Temari laughs. "I thought the kitchen was cleaner than before." said Temari.

"Good to hear your laughing. They really did a nice job outside for us. Maybe it will be explained why by the 5th Hokage today." Said Gaara.

Temari asks Gaara. "How well are you sleeping?"

Gaara replies, "I am getting better at it but still have sleepless nights." "Shukuku is still resting to get the rest of himself back. We have made a deal of sorts. He will let me sleep when he feels it is safe to."

Just then a ring of a bell tells them that someone is at the gate. Gaara closes his eyes. While forming a eye outside to see who, then smiles telling Temari that Sakura is here. Temari goes out to meet her and let her in.

Temari and Sakura are giggling when coming inside but then quiets down.

"Good Morning Gaara." said Sakura. "Do you want to know a secret?" smiling a evil grin.

"Huh, Okay." said Gaara. (what did I do now thought Gaara)

Temari just gulped but hopes it not her in the frying pan.

"Do you know that Kankuro is seeing someone here in the village as well?" Said Sakura.

You could here a pin drop and the STUN LOOK gave her the answer meaning no.

Temari asks "Who?"

Gaara asks "How long?"

"Well, said Sakura. "Her name is Ino. They just started last time he was here."

Gaara just laughing softly. Thinking that this will just be great. He know has something that he can tease his brother on when he teases him on Sakura.

Gaara asks, "Sakura, Are you off duty from the hospital?"

"For this week, Tsunade is letting me have some time off." said Sakura.

So Temari and Sakura head out to the class.

"Temari, we will be seeing Ino at the cooking class. Don't let on that you know yet." said Sakura.

Laughing Temari says, "It not like I am going to beat her up." "I actually hope it works out." Thinking he needs more than thoses puppets.

In the Hokage office:

Shizune brings in the mission reports that morning. Mentally Tsunade would rather be drinking sake, than doing the paperwork. She has more pressing issues on her mind right now. Someone she cherishes is in danger. Now how to protect her from the danger without letting her know the full extent. That is the main problem.

"Shizune, Has the mission report about the danger to Sakura been updated yet?" Said Tsunade.

"No, not yet just these papers that came in early this morning." said Shizune. "There is not much in those that give more details except this statement: WE HAVE FOUND OUT SOMEONE IS WORKING FOR SOUND ...DETAILS FOLLOWING.

"Oh this is just great now we have a traitor in the village, that HAS to be found." Said Tsunade. "Get me Yamato and Kakashi, is Jiraiya back yet if so him as well."

"Yes" said Shizune walking out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

A Sand's Dilemma

Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO

A/N (Thank You for the reveiws)

**Chapter Three**

**At Sound**:

Kabuto comes walking in to the throne room of Orochimaru's. He waits there until he is spoken too. Sasuke is given another scroll of jutsu's to study then he is dismissed. As he nears Kabuto he smirks. Orochimari just shake's his head and hold's up his hand to warn me not to speak yet.

Kabuto thinks to himself, that Sasuke is too arrogant and he will be interesting when he is the next body for his master. Startled out of his thoughts.

"You have the results of the tests done." Said Orochimaru.

"Yes, but it is as we feared. This body is going _sterile_ just like the others." said Kabuto.

Orochimaru's reaction was not very happy one at that. He went into a rage that even Kabuto was not expecting. He was just glad that could heal. But then Orochimaru sat back down and started to think what he could do.

"So, we need her here in the complex first, then I could do the switch." said Orochimaru. "Have you tested Sasuke to see if the curse mark affects him as well?"

"No, I have not even thought about that even occurring." said Kabuto.

"Then go get a test sample and see." said Orochimaru.

"He is not going to like me telling him to give me a sperm donation." said Kabuto.

"Well tell him that if he wants future children we need to monitor the curse mark." Said Orochimaru.

So Kabuto leaves to tell Sasuke that he needs a sample. He just smiles to himself at the discomfort to come for Sasuke.

Going down the elite hall to Sasuke's room to tell him.

Knocking on the door and waiting for an answer. Sasuke opens the door.

"What do you want Kabuto?" said Sasuke.

"I need a sperm sample." said Kabuto.

"YOU NEED WHAT...WHY?" yelled Sasuke. As he grabs Kabuto by the neck and then starts to reach for a kunai.

"Well...you..need.. to.. let. me .. explain." said Kabuto.

**NOW BACK TO THE COOKING CLASS:**

"Hi Ino. Hi Hinata." said Sakura and Temari

"Why are you here Hinata?" said Sakura.

"Well, lets just say that Kiba won't eat anything Shino makes. We don't eat puppy chow." said Hinata. "Plus how do you burn a hole in a pan? Kurenai says, he can even burn water."

Temari answers,"Kankuro has even melted a few, besides putting holes in them."

"Everone on my team can cook except Sai, he is like a rabbit eatting only raw things or other people's cooking." said Sakura. "Naruto, can even cook, and it is not ramen all the time. "(He does that just to annoy Sai. thought Sakura)

"Now class, each of you are the camp cooks for your teams. Here is a manual of how to field dress each animal and to cook it. It is yours to keep, plus it has recipes." said the teacher.

So the class settles in to begin the course.

**At The Hokage Tower**:

Yamato and Kakashi are talking about the details that they have so far.

"So far there have been 2 attempts, the first one as she came back from the last mission. The second was just a few days ago. We saw someone enter her apartment, while she was coming home from the hospital. We detained him and so far the details are sketchy as follows:

_1: Sasuke has surpassed Orochimaru in his training. _

_2. Naruto has surpassed Jiraiya in his training. He can even summon the Chief Toad._

_3. Sakura has surpassed even you in her training in medical and strength._

_4. They are young and strong and have not even reached their peak_.

So far the person we detained said he could not damage her. So we know they want her unharmed, but not the why...yet." said Yamato.

At that moment, Shizune knocks and tells Tsunade that the Kazekage Gaara has arrived.

cliffhanger...


	4. Chapter 4

A Sand's Dilemma

Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO

Please review. Thank you.

**Chapter Four**

Gaara sees the room is filled with two men besides, the 5th Hokage. He recognizes Kakashi, but not the other one.

Tsunade welcome's Gaara in an tells him to have a seat. Gaara does one of his rare smiles to her.

"Thank you for the new landscaping around the Suna House here." said Gaara.

Upon seeing Gaara smile. Kakashi knew it was a rare sight and tried to act normal and bring out his book he is forever reading. Yamato is stunned at the change in the Kazekage of Suna. Everyone had told him he was emotionless, and dangerous when moody.

"Which arrangement would you like to discuss first?" said Tsunade.

"Well the easy one would be the engagement of my sister Temari and the leaf Nin Shikamaru." said Gaara. "I would like to hear the other proposal that brought me here."

"We have had at least 2 verified attempts on Sakura lately." said Tsunade.

"Does she know of this?" said Gaara. Beginning to frown with worry that she did not tell him.

"No, she does not, well maybe the first attempt but she may have put that down to end of mission fight." said Tsunade. "We did not put it together until we got more Intel that said she was being targeted."

"Okay, what Intel do you have and how do you want me to help my _girlfriend_." said Gaara.

Smiling Tsunade thought it is about time those two started to accept that they were in a relationship, which by the looks of it Kakashi did not know. But then again Sakura had already talked to her about her seeing Gaara.

The Stunned expressions from Kakashi and Yamato were just priceless. You could even feel sorry for Yamato for being out of the loop.

So they all settle in to discuss what the options and start to form a plan. Hopefully they came get more information to help in this in the coming days.

Gaara thinks.(It is going to be a long week.)

**BACK AT THE COOKING CLASS**:

As the class for the first day ends.

Temari and Sakura are discussing what to cook for dinner. Sakura says that they can shop and she would cook the dinner. so they head off to buy food at the markets.

"Temari, Did you enjoy the class or not?" asked Sakura. Hoping she did not push her new friend into a class that her brother Kankuro had suggested.

Temari thought, then said."Yes, I did." The guide will be usefully plus it helps to even out my knowledge of cooking.

**IN THE FOREST OUTSIDE KONOHA**

The said traitor was also talking to someone wearing a black cloak with red clouds.

"That girl is off this week. So, we have to wait until she either starts back at the hospital with a set schedule again or try when she gets a mission." said the male leaf traitor.

"Get more information on her." said Deidara "Brother, We need that healer. She is useful in 3 ways."

"I will try but I have 3 genin brats to train, but I have been keeping them back on D-rank missions." said the traitor. "We could kidnap the grandson of the Third Hokage easily."

"That also might be useful to get Naruto."

"Dumbass that would blow your cover in a heartbeat." said Deidara. "Here is your payment for now.'

As Deidara leaves the leaf nin goes back into the village and heads towards the bird rookery to send the next message off, but this is to the Sound Village.

**Back At Suna **

Kankuro is swamped with the mission reports and normal duties of what Gaara goes through.

He has the right to assign shinobi to missions and set guard details.

But, He cannot get a certain longhaired blonde leaf kunoichi out of his mind. She interests him that she is a mind specialist Nin, with medical training now. She maybe loud, but to him she was HOT...but how to bring her here.

Sakura always comes here to train and help in the hospital. Too bad they both could not come then they could do both with out becoming so tired. Like the last time Sakura was there. I will have to make a note to bring it to Gaara's attention.

Maybe a note sent by a bird.

Before He thinks it a bad idea. He quickly jots down a note:

_Gaara_

_I had an idea, (yea I know a First, Ha.Ha.)_

_Remember, the last time Sakura was here she was tired._

_Due to the Hospital was swamped and the training classes were full._

_Well, why don't they send Sakura and Ino, who is trained in medical as well._

_Then they would have back-up_

_Kankuro_

Then He went to the Bird Rookery to send the note before he lost his nerve.


	5. Chapter 5

A Sand's Dilemma

Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO

**Chapter Five**

**Sand Embassy:**

The two just started getting the dinner prepared when Gaara appeared from the meeting with the 5th Hokage. They had assured him to keep him informed if any new information arose. Upon seeing the scene of his sister, Temari smiling and enjoying the company of the one he has gotten close too relieved himself that if the relationship with Sakura continued. She would approve. By now, he wanted to deepen the relationship but was warned to go slow. That she had been hurt in the past. He did have something special to give her. He goes to his room to change into a red silk shirt and black pants. So he can enjoy the evening together.

**FLASHBACK**

Sakura and Gaara had been sitting watching the sunset from the Kazekage rooftop. He had approach the idea of them dating, which she had replied that she was fine with her but needed time to make sure of her feelings and of his. He was fine by that; he wanted her to be sure and to be happy. He told her, that he would always be there for her.

**End Flashback**

When they notice that Gaara was staring at them. They put him to work setting the table for dinner. Smiling, he complied. Once finished with this task he wanted to grab Sakura in his arms but knew better than disturb her when cooking. So, he just watched to his heart's content.

"Gaara, How was your meeting?" said Sakura. "Are you free now the of this week?"

"It was fine for the first part but there are something's to iron out." said Gaara. "I may have more meetings to go to. How was the cooking class going?"

Temari chirped in. "It was fun, especially before the class began. We had talked about other's cooking."

So Temari and Sakura recapped the conversation for Gaara. In the end, they were laughing hard. Thinking who would be the worst cook of them all.

**Hokage Tower**

Kakashi and Yamato are still meeting with Tsunade. Talking about the prior meeting with the Kazekage and the details that they have a spy in the village. It angered her that someone would work for Sound.

"We need more information about this plot and who." said Tsunade.

"I was told that the Kazekage of the desert was dangerous and was cold and emotionless." Said Yamato. "Was the information wrong or has something changed."

"Yes, Sakura has been to Suna back and forth on missions, they have been getting closer. I am even thinking that she is over Sasuke Uchiha. It is time she had moved on with her life." Said Tsunade. "All she does now, was train, or work at the hospital or go on missions. She needs a life."

"True." Said Kakashi. "Since the missions to Suna she has been happier."

"Yamato, I want the Anbu that are following her to be on alert. Not to leave her alone unless with Gaara." Said Tsunade.

**Suna Embassy**

As the evening gets late, Gaara and Sakura start walking towards her apartment. She had told Temari she would see her in the morning to go to the cooking class. It seems quiet in the village in some areas. There are still some people out in the market and food districts but the family areas are going quiet as well.

Jumping from rooftops, Anbu Black Ops are tailing this couple from a distance stopping to scan the area. The border to the village is patrolled more during the night.

Sakura notices the Anbu but then again she believes that they are following them because Gaara is the Kazekage. She does not bring it up. Thinking to herself, (she knows his temper issues.).

She sighs, with them watching, if they see any hint of romance the rumor mill will be in high gear. Not that she would mind but Gaara is still a private person.

**Sakura Apartment**

Upon entering her apartment, she decides to ask Gaara some questions.

"Gaara, Do you want to stay an watch a movie or we can talk ?" Said Sakura.

All the time she said that she was hugging him and smiling at him.

"Yes, I can stay, and we can do either." Said Gaara. (Mentally hoping for more Kisses)

So they decide first a movie, to start off with. They both settle down on the couch snuggling up together.


	6. Chapter 6

A Sand's Dilemma

Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO

**Chapter Six **

**Warning Lemon alert**

About 2 hours later, there is a KNOCK on her apartment door. There are 2 Anbu black ops telling her that she is needed at the hospital, there has been an emergency and they need her skills. At this news, Gaara gets an eerie feeling. He goes over to her and says he will walk her over to there. The Anbu were startled that he was still there. It was not like he did not notice them following him.

Then they had not disappeared after the message was given and why two?

**At the Hospital**

Sakura is met with Hinata, who is being told to prepare for 4 badly injured nin and the rest of the staff is preparing the rooms and tending the rest of the people. Sakura goes to prep herself into the surgical garb with Hinata.

Gaara overhears that a building near the west wall had caught on fire. There are several people who have injuries. He goes over to them to ask what he may do to help, they tell him to wait. If they need him, they will get him. Yes, he was needed when more injuried people showed up. It seemed that more houses had caught fire than fire was led to believe.

**Sakura Apartment**

It was after midnight before they were walking back to her apartment. Sakura was even drained and so wanted to just crawl right into bed. So Gaara just sweeps her into her arms (bridal style) and she just gasps softly. With a nod, she sees sand to begin to swirl around her then it drops and she is back into her apartment.

He justs gives her a very deep kiss and she just lets out a moan that just arouses him more. Sakura just smiles softly and turns toward the bedroom.

Knowing what Sakura wants, Gaara walks with her. She goes into her bathroom to change into her red and black stripe silk nightgown and letting down her hair, which is just past her shoulders. She has been slowly growing out her hair since seeing Gaara. She keeps it braided so it is out of her face.

While Gaara justs takes off his red shirt and keeps his black pants on then settles down on her bed. Knowing she justs wants him to hold her until she sleeps.

They had done this often in Suna, when she was too exhausted and wanted to know she was safe.

She steps out and sees Gaara there waiting for her, makes her heart race. He is just gorgeous with his shirt off. She just moves over to him and then lies down on the bed next to him. They kiss but he knows she is real tired.

Once, she is asleep, he starts to think about all that had happened.

First the talk with the 5th Hokage and what happen tonight. Is there more or was it natural?

He settles in for the rest of the night, he creates a floating eye and sends it to the nearby window to watch the activity on the street. Until morning, he goes into a light sleep/meditation state.

**LEMON ALERT**

As Sakura begins to awaken she feels Gaara next to her. Smiling she let's her hand roam over his musculature chest. Gaara's feeling her hand stroking his chest opens his eyes to see her grinning.

The kiss begins gentle then once they start to deepen, both of them start to roam freely over each other bodies.

Gaara begins to stroke her breasts thru the nightgown while Sakura strokes his chest. When they come up for air, Sakura realizes that Gaara's hand has slipped inside her nightgown, because the strap was loosen allowing a gap to form.

Laughing, they ask each other if they should continue or stop.

Sakura is aroused and noticing that Gaara is to she just takes off her nightgown to show black lace panties.

Gaara is totally amazed at her gorgeous body with her ample breast, flat toned stomach.

Gaara gets up and starts to take off his pants then lies back on the bed.

They both continue to kiss, and then Gaara starts to go down to her breast, first suckling her left one then her right one. Sakura moans softly, pleased with this response he continues to explore her.

He continues with her breasts while one hand goes inside her panties to explore her womanhood. He begins to rub her nub, bringing moans to Sakura and arching her back. He inserts a finger to make her wetter and more ready for him. She starts to feel a sensation building deep inside her she moans louder, and grinds her hips against him. At this, he removes her panties and his boxers.

As he starts to enter he gently so he does not hurt her, he thrust thru her barrier then stays until she nods to continue. Kissing her tears away. He thrusts deeper into her, while she starts calling out his name. They climax almost at the same time; he gave a good last thrust and feels his seed release.

Kissing her, Gaara then rolls off of her. Then he sits at the edge of the bed. Sakura sits up and moves to the edge next to him.

**END LEMON**

Gaara asks her to come back with him to the Suna Embassy. That way she will be there to go to class with Temari. Sakura just leans over and kisses him.

"I can cook you breakfast there too." Said Sakura. "Temari will be so surprised."

Gaara reaching out to pick up his boxers and put them back on. Sakura goes to the bathroom to shower. While in the shower, she ponders the events over the last few hours.

First, why are the Anbu following her and Gaara?

Secondly the way they acted when the message about being needed at the hospital?

She then rebraids her hair, and then she dressed in a white tank top and black shorts.

While she was showering, Gaara had re-dressed in his clothes.

Then she strips the bed and remakes it with clean sheets. Before leaving her apartment, she puts on her weapons pouch.

Early morning in the village near dawn is very quiet. Gaara is watching for danger, while Sakura is watching for anymore-strange things occurred. Gaara has questions now for the 5th Hokage. He could ask Sakura but that might get her curious. More than the Anbu is watching them.

A/N Thank you for the reviews. Sorry this is first lemon.


	7. Chapter 7

A Sand's Dilemma

Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO

**Chapter Seven**

**Suna Embassy**

They get to the Suna Embassy with no incident. The house is quiet. So they settle on the couch and they start to kiss.

Hearing them come in Temari sneaks down when she does not hear any talking, but moaning.

Concerned that something has happened.

The scene is just too sweet. Here is her little brother who had in the past expressed his views of conduct.

(Just what is his intentions going to be) thought Temari.

(He had her and Shikamaru betrothed when he found them getting too frisky.)

(Oh yeah, this is going to be priceless.)

Temari yelling. "Hypocrite."

Both Gaara and Sakura jump apart like they have been ZAPPED.

Temari goes over to them and sits down laughing. Gaara and Sakura start to smile, and begin to talk.

The glare off of Gaara makes Temari know that she is walking a fine line. He has loosened up but still very private person.

"See Gaara, this is how I felt when you startled Shikamaru and myself." Said Temari. "I am glad that you are seeing her." "At least it was me and not Kankuro, or it would all over Suna and Konoha, as loud as he his. He is as bad as Naruto, when he hears something good."

(One brother down, one to go. But who would want Kankuro? Oh that right, that girl named Ino. We had to go out of our village to find someone.) Thought Temari.

Gaara and Sakura blush deeply.

Gaara goes to shower and change his clothes, while Sakura and Temari start making breakfast.

You can image the topic that they are discussing.

**Hokage Tower**

Lady Tsunade, for once is at her desk looking over reports and setting up mission profiles. Plus looking over the list of Nins that are available for the missions.

Shizune looks at the fire report and just puts it in the low category. Everything gets sorted for the day for 5th Hokage.

She still has to work out the details of the wedding of Temari of the Desert to Shikamaru Nara. Shizune knows this is important for the village and the alliance.

(Tsunade even did all of her paperwork yesterday, and she even did not call for sake.) Shizune thought. (OMG, what is going on that she has not told me? That meeting with the Anbu was very long but she has not given any details.)

Shizune goes into the 5th Hokage's office and starts to put down the paperwork that has came in.

She notices that Lady Tsunade is actually in her office working.

Stunned, Shizune asks, "Lady Tsunade have you been here all night?"

"No." replied Tsunade. "I just came in early to get the missions out of the way. I still have meetings that will take up time."

**Suna Embassy**

Temari excuses herself to go up and change before breakfast.

Once changed, she finds Gaara outside her bedroom.

He asks to talk her quietly.

"Okay, what about?" Asked Temari.

"It is about Sakura, people are trying to get her." He said seriously. "We will discuss this more later. Watch over her, Anbu are supposed to be as well, but I like you to help."

"What" she said in shock and surprised as tried not to squeal. "Does she know this?" Asked Temari.

"No, she does not, the 5th Hokage told me yesterday. That was the other matter that had to be discussed. "Lets go to breakfast before Sakura comes to get us. Act natural, like you already questioned me about our relationship. Yes, I do Love her." Said Gaara.

Sakura seeing them coming into the kitchen knew that Temari had tried to grill Gaara. They both looked a bit tense. So they plot the downfall of the third sibling.

"Are you sure that they are seeing each other?" Asked Gaara.

"Yes, She is one of my friends." Said Sakura plus she was seen with him on several occasions.

Looking at the time, Sakura and Temari leave for the cooking class.

Temari starts asking Sakura some questions.

"Do you love my brother? When is the wedding?" Asks Temari.

Blushing the color scarlet. Sakura tells her yes she does, but they have not mentioned marriage yet.

Temari justs starts to squeal with delight that Gaara has found someone, she hugs Sakura and tells her quietly welcome to the family.

"We could have a triple wedding." Said Temari, smirking evilly.

"Temari please, don't start planning that yet. Let's just see where it heads with no pressure." Groaned Sakura.

At this time, Gaara would be preparing to go to the Hokage's tower for his meeting. He has things still on his mind.

**Cooking Class**

Temari was looking at Ino more closely now that she has found out about Kankuro and her dating.

As the class begins they start to enjoy the lessons for that session.

But Temari still thinks about what Gaara said about people wanting Sakura. She would have to keep and eye out for trouble.

After class, they decide to look into planning Temari's wedding.

"Ino, is good at planning weddings. It is due to her parents owning a flower shop. She maybe able to help, plus we can see how much she likes Kankuro." Said Sakura.

"True, it will also be good to get to know her as well." Said Temari.

Sakura and Temari go over to Ino and start to talk about wedding.

"Ino, are you busy? We need to plan an engagement and wedding. Would you like to help?" said Sakura.

"Yes, I will help. Who is it for?" Asked Ino.

"It is for Temari." Said Sakura.

"Who is she marrying? Asked Ino.

"I am marrying Shikamaru." Said Temari. "The contract is being done between Gaara and Lady Tsunade. So it has not been announced yet."

"Well, where shall we go to plan it?" Said Ino.

"How about my apartment?" Said Sakura.

They set off in the direction of Sakura's. Temari sees that there is movement, looking she sees the Anbu. So, she just stays alert for anything.

**Hokage Tower**

The 5th Hokage, Lady Tsunade was going over the reports, mission statements. When the Kazekage Gaara came in to her office for the meeting.

Smiling because it is a break from paperwork.

"Gaara, Please sit down." Said Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade, I hope I am not disturbing you. I do have some questions." Said Gaara.

"What questions are they? Said Tsunade.

Gaara starts to fill her in on the events of last night, with the Anbu arriving at her apartment with the message that she was needed at the hospital. That there were 2 and they did not leave after the message. They stayed until he had said he would escort her there. It was as they expected her to be alone. Tsunade had asked about why she was needed. Then started to think about all of what, he had said.

(She did not remember reading about a fire at the wall.) Thought Tsunade.

"Shizune, where is that report about the fire at the west wall?" Yelled Tsunade.

Shizune came in the office and brought the report and stated the contents.

"The only fire report was listed as low importance. It only gave the hospital report of the injuried. Plus the listed it as a 2 building fire." Said Shizune.

"Shizune, I want Yamato in here, NOW." Tsunade said.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Shizune said. She turned and ran from the office.

(A/N please review.) Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

A Sand's Dilemma

Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO

**Chapter Eight**

**Hokage Tower**

The meeting between Gaara and Lady Tsunade is put on hold so she can investigate the issue of this fire. Gaara just asks to be informed if any thing pertains to Sakura. He would see Lady Tsunade tomorrow.

Leaving the Tower, Gaara heads towards the Suna Embassy.

Next thing he hears is a thought in is mind.

**(Gaara, you know we are being followed. Shukaku said.) **

Thinking back to Shukaku, I knew they were there. It probably the Anbu, they are just watching.

**(No, not leaf, But I do smell blood. There is Hostile intent in them. Said Shukaku.) **

Gaara went from being relaxed to a defensive demeanor. Thinking to himself, he will lead them to the Embassy.

**Suna Embassy**

Once, Gaara entered the gate. He reached out with sand in forms of 2 hands to grab them and bring them too him to talk. They look to be 2 mercenary type males. When Gaara asks them what they were doing and why they were following him. One gave him a stone cold answer that he would not talk to him at all. The other one who was strangely dressed in loose clothes similar to desert clothes for traders? He immediately started by giving proper greetings to the Kazekage.

Once he started to talk. The other one started to yell at him about giving an oath of secrecy.

Lord Kazekage, my name is Nyaki Tomoe and he is Rinjo. I live in Suna. I was placed into this band to gain information. I am one of your Anbu ops members. My papers of identify me are hidden, but I can show proof. I have records that need to be sent to this Hokage as well as yourself.

There is a bounty on your sister, Lady Temari. They were going to draw her out by using a leaf Nin called the lazy one.

When Gaara heard this the sand tightened.

My lord, please not so tight, the other one you have is the one who was to hurt her.

At that the other mercenary/nin went nuts he was trying to yell and curse at him calling him a traitor.

Gaara asks Nyaki why he did not pass the info to the Hokage. I did not know whom to trust. I have seen the some Anbu masks in the meeting place, where we get our information.

Gaara asks Nyaki, you say that you can show proof. How?

I have a note inside my travel papers. In the case, when you look underneath you can get the paper but be careful it is trapped, standard type. The case is under my armguard on left arm.

The sand loosens around the left armguard and pulls out the id case. The sand brings it to Gaara.

Knowing what it meant about standard type trap. He presses the id case to show the Anbu seal to appear to release the trap holding the message. He then reads the message. Which contains Nyaki's Anbu status.

By this time, the Anbu that were watching the Suna Embassy had been taking notes and watching what went down.

Looking at the Anbu leaf, He asks that they help take them to the Hokage. He asks Nyaki, where is the information. We can pick it up on the way to the tower.

Gaara tells the Leaf Anbu that this needs to be done quietly and quickly. That he will bring in Nyaki to the Tower. He asks the second Anbu to get a message to Lady Tsunade. That one disappears in a puff of smoke.

The leaf Anbu made a hand seal Henge turning, Rinjo into a giant shuriken (a/n did not know weapon name).

**Hokage Tower**

Lady Tsunade is talking with Yamato over the nature of the fire. When the Anbu ops appears in the office. He immediately starts to tell her why.

Once hearing what the Anbu observed, and what Gaara told him to tell her.

Lady Tsunade tells him to get Kakashi.

Shizune looks up to see Gaara and Nyaki walk in. Nyaki is wearing desert style trader's clothes. Then she notices a Anbu leaf who entered with them.

Gaara tells Shizune that they are here to see Lady Tsunade. It is urgent.

Shizune goes into Lady Tsunade's office to tell her that Gaara and 2 others are here to see her.

Lady Tsunade, tells Shizune to show them in.

Oops cliffy

More trouble is brewing in Konoha, and not all is Sakura.

Thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

A Sand's Dilemma

Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO

**Chapter Nine**

The meeting starts with the Rinjo being unsealed from his Henge. Then tied up. Anko is then summons to take Rinjo to be interrogated in the private cell. (Lets just say that made her day. She gets to get information out of this guy.)

Once he is gone the information that Nyaki has collected is given over to Lady Tsunade. He also gives a brief overview of some of the details:

Leaf Nin- Lazy One to be captured or killed to draw out Lady Temari.

Lady Temari to be killed by a fake Leaf or blame her for the death of Leaf Nin.

Unstable The Kazekage by grief.

Make war between sand and leaf.

Collect Potential Brides Names. (Huge Bonus if they have pictures)

Each of these subjects, have more detail in the folders. But I was more interested, in the plots that concerned Sand. I am sorry, but there were a lot of Anbu masks in use at that place. I really did not know who to trust or where to go with this information.

So they all sit and go into the details of each. Yamato was worried about the references of Anbu masks. Lady Tsunade was getting a MAJOR headache.

"Well, the first task we need to do is watch that place. So we can gather more information. Then we need to find Shikamaru and deal with that threat. Gaara is Temari with Sakura?" Asked Tsunade.

"Yes, they are attending the cooking class then they were going to make plans." Said Gaara.

"Well Shikamaru is with Naruto, and Shino. Can you find Naruto to warn them?" Asked Tsunade.

"Yes, I will go to them." Nyaki answer all Lady Tsunade's questions." Gaara said.

"Shizune, get me Kakashi Hatake, and some other names were called out, we are going to conference chamber.

**Naruto's Group **

Shikamaru and Naruto were talking.

As he grinned up at Shikamaru, Naruto said. "That meeting was a drag".

"Hey, that is my line." Grumbled Shikamaru. "Oh man, what a drag, even Naruto is using my line."

"It was a good thing you were there Shikamaru. That Lord was just too nosy, asking all thoses questions." Naruto said. "I was wanting to hit him or tell him to shut up when you started answering him. I wanted to say Thanks."

Shino stopped and said to be quiet and listen.

They did, and heard absolutely nothing.

"It's Quiet, so it must be the Nins that are following us." Whispered Naruto.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Shikamaru.

Just then, Naruto felt this enormous chakra with murderous intent coming this way.

**(Kit! Shukaku is saying hit the dirt. Enemy Nin are …..Assassination attempt)**

"**Guys, Duck**!"Yelled Naruto.

When they stared at him. Naruto tackles them both to the ground.

"Naruto" both Shino and Shikamaru said together.

**(A/N I am not good doing fight scenes, But I am trying. Remember this is first story.)**

Just as a (Sand) claw goes over them, reaching into the forest behind them. They look up to see Gaara, not looking happy.

"Gaara, What is the matter?" asked Naruto.

"Anyway there was only five Nin following us." Stated Naruto.

"Jonin level, but what about the 30 Nin in the meadow that are trying to ambush us." Stated Gaara.

After that statement, everyone went into battle stances.

Shino let his insects go and feast on the enemy's chakra.

Shikamaru starts to use his shadow technique on any that get close.

Naruto does his shadow clones.

Gaara does his sand coffins and sand traps that hold them from moving.

"We found out there is a plot to either kidnap or kill Shikamaru to get to my sister. With his death, it would look like she did it, or that he killed her." Said Gaara. "There is more going on that we found out, but the attempt on his life was set for today. Plus we don't know how many teams are out there either for capture or kill. Unknown whether they were just trying to get rid of the companions he had. We need to hurry to get back.


	10. Chapter 10

A Sand's Dilemma

Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO

**Chapter Ten**

**Sound**

Orochimaru and Kabuto were talking about the results of the tests. Sasuke had followed Kabuto and is now listen to the conversation. The conversation ends, and Orochimaru's voice tells Sasuke to come in and join in the discussion. Then, Kabuto gives Sasuke the results of the tests.

"I overheard that portion." Muttered Sasuke agitatedly. (Wanting to kill something or someone) thought Sasuke.

Once he is seated the discussion of the plans begin. So far stage 1 has started and stage 2 should be shortly implemented. Now for Sasuke, here is your assignment.

**Suna**

Baki comes into the office of the Kazekage to see Kankuro, who is working on the paperwork. (Thinking to him self, that Gaara is going to be glued to this chair or chakra string so he won't be leaving Suna again.) Smirking at the mental image.

Looking up to see Baki, he smiles, at the interruption.

"Baki, what brings you into this office?" says Kankuro. (Relief at last)

"Messages, from the undercover Anbu that went to Konoha. I want to send a detail to help guard your brother and sister." Expressed Baki.

"Okay, give me the details, then we can settle on how many, and I can write up a scroll to give to Gaara to explain their presence." Sighed Kankuro.

"Okay, Baki you stay here and I take 4 Anbu with me to protect Gaara." Said Kankuro.

"No" said Baki. "The council said, that if Gaara leaves, then either Temari or you are in charge, and Gaara chose you." "But I will send 4 Anbu to guard Gaara."

Kankuro then starts to write in a scroll, the details of the mission. To tell why they are necessary to have the guards, while he is waiting for the Anbu to arrive.

**Konoha **

At Sakura's apartment, they were gathered at the kitchen table discussing the details of the engagement and wedding. The main details had to wait until everything was signed. Since the document has not been settled. But they could work out the details, such as where, dresses, flowers, and everything else.

"Ino, if you were going to plan your dream wedding, what would yours be like?" asked Temari. "It would give me some ideas."

Sakura just glared daggers, at Temari.

Ino just says, "Why don't we just write out our dream weddings, then we can go over the details of each of them to make a mixture."

Sakura tries to get out of this by saying. "We are here to help Temari plan her engagement and wedding." Under her breath not mine.

Which Temari heard, and said. "Just what are your intentions toward my brother?"

Both Ino and Sakura look up at Temari with pale faces.

"Is Kankuro in town as well?" asked Ino.

Sakura just places her hands to her face, and groans. "Temari, you promised."

"Promised what." Asked Ino.

Temari just said, "I have not said that Gaara was kissing you, Sakura."

"Temari you just did." Exclaimed Sakura. Who is blushing red at the thought of what happened between Gaara and herself.

"Okay, I want details. Start spilling them." Said Ino.

"No. I am only going to say just kissing. I have not asked about what you were doing with Kankuro." Pleaded Sakura.

Temari laughing startles the two them before they start to yell at each other.

"Ino, just what are you going to do with my brother. Are you going to marry him or what?" asked Temari.

"Kankuro and I have not discussed that yet. So I really know how he feels toward me." Ino said quietly.

"Okay, well right now we need to draw up some details first for the engagement, then we can brainstorm about weddings." Replied Sakura.

So they settle down into another round of discussion about the details.

**Gaara & Naruto**

Once we are in range of Konoha, Shikamaru you are to stay hidden at the Suna Embassy. You are to wait until the Hokage sends word.

Shino you are to head to the Hokage's office to be debriefed.

Naruto and I have to discuss some other matters before he sees the Hokage.

Gaara starts to bring up sand to whirl around them to use the sand Jitsu of teleportation.

They arrive about 30 minute walking distance to Konoha. Gaara is tired but knows he will gain it back with rest.

Gaara knows there is going to be some yelling tonight, when everyone learns what is going on. Unless, he can persuade Shikamaru to not tell Temari, then maybe Sakura won't find out about her plot.

Once they reach the main gate, Gaara, Naruto and Shikamaru head to the Suna Embassy. Shino heads into the direction of the Hokage Tower.

**Suna Embassy**

Gaara does thank Naruto for the nice job done on the grounds of the Embassy. Then they enter into the house and settle into the kitchen. They first get drinks of water, and then the discussion begins from the beginning.

Shikamaru, Naruto what I am about to tell you, only certain people know about this.

Gaara starts the conversation out from what brought him here to Konoha, and conversation with the 5th Hokage about Sakura, which makes Naruto anger at this information. Then he tells them of the plot of what the Sand Anbu had found. Afterward, Naruto goes to the Hokage, which leaves Gaara and Shikamaru in deep discussion of all that is going on.

**Hokage Tower**

By the time Naruto does get to the Hokage's office, he has calmed down and realized that Gaara gave him a heads up so he could control his temper. With everything going on Tsunade would need his help not a tantrum.

Shizune sees Naruto enter, and tells him that she is in a meeting in the conference room. He turns around and goes to the conference room. Knocking on the door, Naruto then opens it and enters the room. Taking in the sight of the 5th Hokage and Yamato who was talking to Kakashi-sensei plus four others that were in the room going over notes.

The table by the wall held platters of sandwiches, and pitchers of fresh water. It seemed that it had been a long day on the 5th Hokage.

Naruto goes over to the 5th Hokage to listen in to the conversation, and see if she needs him for anything. Keeping his emotions in tight control, he tries to understand what is being planned.

Tsunade, seeing Naruto come in, tells Kakashi to update him on what they have found.

Anko comes in with some papers, and gives them to Tsunade. Then starts to inform her of what they had found out from Rinjo. As in where the house is located, they have 3 places. The Suna Anbu only knew of 1, which means he was low in the hierarchy. Rinjo was in the medium to high category. So she immediately starts to explain what she has found out.

The papers give locations and times that missions are handed out plus meetings. The second page is names that he knew of members. The third page is some of details of how they worked, such as codes for certain entry points.

**Sakura Apartment **

Seeing the time, they take a break from the planning to continue it tomorrow after class.

Ino goes home, while Sakura and Temari head to the market to buy food to make dinner. Then they head back to the Suna Embassy to start dinner.

Laughing the girls are in a good mood, even though Temari had spilled the beans about finding her kissing Gaara. Sakura teases Temari about missing Shikamaru, and can't wait for him to get back.

**Suna Embassy**

When they get there, they enter to hear voices in the kitchen. Sakura and Temari enter into the kitchen to put the groceries away and to start dinner. Upon seeing Shikamaru Temari just goes over to him after she puts the bags down. They go into the livingroom and Gaara begins to help Sakura with putting away the food and starting with the dinner prep.

Smiling, Sakura tells Gaara what had happened in her apartment when Temari told Ino about finding them kissing. Then her asking Ino what her intentions were toward Kankuro.

A knock on the door, Temari goes over to answer it. It is a messenger with a scroll from Suna.

She thanks the messenger then takes it to Gaara.

Breaking the seal on the scroll, then reading it. Gaara starts to laugh, at this Temari, Shikamaru and Sakura are curious about what is written.

_Gaara_

_I had an idea, (yea I know a First, Ha.Ha.)_

_Remember, the last time Sakura was here she was tired._

_Due to the Hospital was swamped and the training classes were full._

_Well, why don't they send Sakura and Ino, who is trained in medical as well._

_Then they would have back-up_

_Kankuro_

"Well, this just confirms that he has been seeing Ino while visiting Konoha." Temari said.


	11. Chapter 11

A Sand's Dilemma

Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO

**Chapter Eleven**

**Hokage Tower**

Anko's report is full of details on certain missions that are being conducted by this organization. It seems that they have set up offices in most of the countries to gain information and to build a network. Some of the details are very worrisome. Such as the list of brides, they even give some reasons or qualities of the person.

Brides

Hinata Hyuuga. She has the byakugan.

Sakura Haruno. She is the 5th Hokage apprentice, may even be considered sannin candidate. **Use caution, do not KILL**.

Temari Sabaku. Wind mistress.

TenTen. Breeding

Hanabi Hyuuga. She has the byakugan. Only if Hinata is not captured

These were the only names he knew from this village.

The only reason Temari's name is on the list is she is on both cities list. She has more on her, due to other plots against her. If they can't kidnap her then they were to kill her and make it look like Leaf did it.

Sakura has been targeted for kidnapping.

When the name of Hinata is used, he is very upset. Trying very hard not to lose control. He offers to protect Hinata. He mumbles to himself. They hurt her they are dead. 

Only Kakashi heard that statement. Which causes a shiver to go up his spine, remembering the fight to get Gaara back.

The uses of the Anbu masks were, to disguise themselves and freedom of movement. Unsure how many masks are fake, or Anbu are in on this. High money is offered for the brides.

As Anko was finishing her report, she stated that there was more than one location. Do to the complexity of the organization; they wanted to keep a low profile. The meeting hall where they met to get missions was low on the rank. They were standard people used as grunts, or mercenaries. They were paid for what they did. That level was the legitimate part of the business.

If you showed talent, they would offer you more missions, which lured you deeper into the organization. Nyaki bows his head, I sorry that I did not get further into the organization.

Tsunade tells the Suna Anbu that he may head back to the Suna Embassy but if they have any questions he will be needed to come back to answer them. He bows to her them goes out the door.

Tsunade looks up at Naruto and tells him to follow him back to Gaara. Make sure he gets there safely.

Besides that Rinjo, he is the only one that could identify more of the people.

Naruto runs out the door to catch up to the Suna Anbu.

Luckily, he was just leaving the outer doors to the tower. When Naruto was able to catch up to him. Naruto explains to him that he is to see him safely to Gaara.

At this, He looks at Naruto with a weird expression.

Nyaki asks. " Why do you called the Kazekage by his given name?"

"Gaara and I are friends." Naruto stated. "Don't believe me just ask him, or I will just call him Gaara to his face so you can watch his expression."

"Okay, but he can be fast with his sand." Said Nyaki.

"I know that, but I have trained with him as well. We spar quite often when we can." Naruto told Nyaki. It is fun when Sakura and I spar against the three of them. "

"Just to let you know we are being followed." Whispered Naruto. "Just act like you don't know and follow my lead."

"Ramen." Exclaimed Naruto. "Let's get ramen."

Seeing the Ichiraku Ramen stand, they walk over to the stand to sit.

"Hey, old man 1 bowl pork ramen, and beef ramen. After he had asked Nyaki what he wanted. Naruto whispers to him, if they are friendly they will expect me to stop here.

Once the ramen is delivered, and they have eaten, he asks the owner a question.

"Hey old man, we are training someone in trailing. Do you mind if we leave clones of ourselves here? Then give us about fifteen minutes then touch them to disappear." Asked Naruto.

The old man just smiles and says okay, so Naruto pays for the ramen and makes 2 clones one that looks like Nyaki and one of himself.

Naruto and Nyaki blend back into the crowd and start to make there way to the Embassy.

"I think that trick worked, so far I don't feel them following." Said Naruto.

"Why, the ramen stand?" asked Nyaki.

"Oh, I go there daily to eat, and if I was showing you around it would look strange if I didn't take you to the ramen stand." Naruto told Nyaki.

**Suna Embassy**

Sakura is preparing the dinner, while Gaara helps out by setting the table and doing tasks that she asks him. This gives Temari and Shikamaru time for themselves, Temari tells Shikamaru about what happened at Sakura apartment. Shikamaru laughs at this and says that they need to talk later, but not where Sakura can hear. Temari nods her head in agreement.

The door to the Embassy opens to find Naruto bringing in the Sand Anbu. He is telling Naruto that he should have knocked.

"Hi Temari, Shikamaru, where is Gaara?" Naruto asked.

Temari points to the kitchen, and says that Gaara and Sakura are cooking dinner.

Upon hearing his name Gaara goes into the livingroom.

"Hi Gaara, Tsunade told me to walk Nyaki back here. He is to be assessable for questions if they are needed. I need to get back; they were just finishing up with Anko's report. I will talk with you tomorrow." Said Naruto.

Grinning up at Nyaki. "See I called him Gaara, but you can still asked him." Whispered Naruto.

Walking into the kitchen, Naruto tells Sakura Hi, but can't stay because Tsunade wanted him back at the tower. He was just escorting someone here.

Naruto goes to the door, then says bye to them and starts to return to the Hokage Tower.

Gaara warns Nyaki that Sakura does not know of any plots against her, and to be discreet.

Sakura continues the dinner preparations, and sets a place for the new person.

When dinner is close to being done, Temari comes into the kitchen to help put it on the table.

Going into the livingroom, she tells them dinner is ready. All of them go into the dining room to eat. Gaara introduces Sakura to Nyaki as a Suna Anbu. Temari is concerned by this information, but will wait for more from Gaara. The Kazekage giving this information out confuses Nyaki, after he had told him to be discreet.

Grinning Sakura begins to say, "Shikamaru do you know that Ino is dating Kankuro?"

Shikamaru's face was priceless. "No, I did not know." Replied Shikamaru.

"Ino is helping with the plans for your engagement and wedding. Temari asked her about her intentions were to her brother, and she confirmed it, right Temari." Said Sakura.

Grinning evilly, Temari says, "That there was more to the conversation."

"Temari" yelled Sakura.

Temari just looks at them and then, leans over to whisper to Shikamaru about finding Sakura and Gaara kissing on the sofa in the livingroom this morning.

Shikamaru just looks at Gaara then to Sakura who is now blushing.

Shikamaru is just smiling at them, and then laughing. "If Ino knows this then it will be all over Konoha by tomorrow."

"She better not, or when I get my hands on her." Growled Sakura.

At this Nyaki is piecing together that something more is going on.

Once dinner is done, Temari and Shikamaru are doing the dishes.

Going into the livingroom they sit on the sofa together, while Nyaki sits in one of the chairs.

"Nyaki how do you like Konoha?" asks Sakura.

"I like the town and the food is different. Naruto took me to a ramen stand today." Replied Nyaki.

"Naruto is one of my teammates, and like a brother to me," stated Sakura. "He is very loyal to his friends, right Gaara." As her hand is in his.

"Naruto is a very friendly person. That I would not want to have very angry at me." Replied Gaara with a smirk.

Nyaki is seeing a sight that noone would have believe possible for years.

**Hokage Tower**

As Naruto is walking back to the Tower, he is thinking about what he has found out. He knows that Sakura is in danger, plus Hinata, TenTen as well as Hanabi. Seeing Neji he calls out to him. Neji goes up to Naruto who has a serious expression on his face.

"Neji, come to the Tower with me, I think you should know what is going on." Stated Naruto.

"Has the Hokage sent for me?" asked Neji.

"Not yet." Replied Naruto.

"Tell me one good reason why I should." Argued Neji.

"Because Hinata, TenTen, Hanabi and Sakura are in danger." Whispered Naruto.

Neji grabs Naruto's shirt. "What did you say?" stated Neji.

"You heard me, if you want more details follow me. But play like you had no knowledge." Replied Naruto.

Once they enter into the Hokage Tower and go to the conference room. Naruto enters with Neji.

Tsunade looks up and sees that Naruto has brought Neji.

"Naruto, why did you bring Neji here." Stated Tsunade.

"I thought he would need to be included. He is a Jonin plus it does involve him. I can't be everywhere and I need someone I can trust who knows what is going on." Replied Naruto.

"Okay Naruto, fill in Neji with the reports that are over at that table." Said Tsunade.

Neji and Naruto go over to the table and sit down. Naruto starts to fill Neji on all the details on the plots. Neji listens closely to Naruto and then wants to examine the reports to see if Naruto missed any details. Neji is worried about the plots against his family and his friends.

**Suna Embassy**

Temari and Shikamaru come into the livingroom and sit onto the couch. Gaara tells Nyaki that he will be staying in one of the guest rooms and then proceeds to show him which room is his and where the bathrooms are.

"Thank you Kazekage-sama." Said Nyaki. "Any instructions Lord Kazekage."

"Yes, if Sakura tells you to do something, do it unless it will bring harm to her." Stated Gaara. "She is a Med-Nin that is the 5th Hokage's apprentice, do not under estimate her. Shikamaru is to be protected. Do you need any weapons?"

"Yes, some I had to travel light for this mission, to look like a mercenary in transit. So I could not been seen with too much or too little weapons.

Nyaki remembers and says, "The organization had a weapon kiosk. You could buy weapons at bargain prices. They were better than standard, so who is behind this has money, or power, or worse he has both. Some even signed up for training camps to learn more weapons or jitsus."

Gaara looks worried about this. "Did you tell this to the Hokage?"

"No, I forgot.

(EVIL LAUGH)…a/n Thanks for the Reviews


	12. Chapter 12

A Sand's Dilemma

Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO

**Chapter Twelve**

Gaara was not happy hearing that Nyaki had forgot about the details of the weapons or training camp. That information could be very vital. Going back into the livingroom with Nyaki following he makes a decision.

"Shikamaru, you and Nyaki need to come with me to the Hokage's office. Nyaki remembered something very important that is vital." Stated Gaara.

Going over to Sakura and putting his hands around her waist, he whispers in her ear. "I would love to have you stay the night here." Smirking before he kissed her neck.

"Okay, I will think about it." Replied Sakura as she smiled.

Walking toward the door the three men leave for the Hokage Tower.

Temari asks "Sakura you are staying overnight right?"

Grinning Sakura says "yes I will stay, but don't tell Ino or it will be all over Konoha. I will need clothes for tomorrow. Let's go to my apartment so I can pack."

Temari grabs her fan and Sakura then head out to her apartment.

**Hokage Tower**

Neji and Naruto have gone over all of the reports and were listening to the discussions that were ongoing to formulate plans. Neji is told to watch over the Hinata and Hanabi with Naruto as back up. Lady Tsunade writes up a scroll to be given to Lord Hiashi. Then they are dismissed to go to the Hyuuga compound.

When Gaara shows up with Shikamaru, and Nyaki the room goes quiet.

"Why are you back, is it tomorrow already?" Tsunade asked grimacing.

"No, Nyaki remembered more details when I asked him about weapons." Replied Gaara.

Wincing Tsunade asks for the full details from Nyaki.

Nyaki restates what he told to Gaara. There was a training camp where they could learn new weapons, jitsus and other skills. The weapons at the kiosk were above standard. Who ever is behind this either has money, or power or even worse both. When that sentence was uttered Tsunade's head whipped up to look at Gaara. Kakashi and Yamato were not far in deducing who might be behind this.

"Damn that Snake." Uttered Tsunade.

Shikamaru starts to look at the reports that were handed to him by Kakashi.

Gaara asks Tsunade if Sakura should be told yet.

He lightens up her mood by telling her that Ino is dating Kankuro and he sent a message about having her sent along with Sakura when she comes back next. So that Sakura does not over extend herself. Laughing softly, Tsunade says that was good news. I really don't want to scare her. If that Snake is after her then she will need to know and be on guard.

**Konoha Gate**

The gate guards see Jiraiya with a woman and a man with his eyes bandaged, raven hair about twenty-five years old. He is about 5 feet 10 inches tall and is wearing black shirt with black pants with blue stripes on the side. On his left arm a leaf headband with a slash. A backpack is on is back. On his right leg is a weapons holster.

The woman has long ruby red hair and about 5 feet 7 inches tall is dressed in a blue shirt and blue pants with black stripes. She has a backpack as well as a travel bag.

They stop at the checkpoint and Jiraiya says that all of them need to see the 5th Hokage. When they guards see the slash in the headband they ask who it is. Jiraiya yells at them to give her this scroll while they wait here.

One of the guards takes the scroll and disappears in a puff of smoke. Jiraiya tells the guard that yes he knows who he is and that he will vouch for him and the lady with him.

**Hokage Tower**

Suddenly a guard that is assigned to the gate enters the conference room. He approaches the 5th Hokage and tells her that Jiraiya is at the gate with a man and a woman. The man has a leaf headband with a slash. Plus that he gave me a scroll to give to you.

Tsunade takes the scroll and breaks the seal on it.

_Tsunade_

_I have with me Itachi Uchiha and his wife Lady Nakita Torasu of the land of Tea. _

_We need to talk in your office. He has been undercover in the Akatsuki._

_Under the order of the Third Hokage, I vouch for this because I was assigned as the go between. He was my source of knowledge. I can also prove the claim._

_Please grant safe passage to you._

_Jiraiya_

"Yamato, please go to the gate and escort Jiraiya and his 2 guests to the Hokage Tower." Said Tsunade. She tells Kakashi that he is in for a surprise. Kakashi looks to her with a quizzical look.

"Gaara I want you to not attack the person that is coming to the Tower." Asked Tsunade.

"I will not attack, this is your village." Replied Gaara.

**Konoha Gate**

Yamato and the guard that delivered the scroll reappear near the entry booth. Yamato looks over to Jiraiya. He looks over at the man and the woman. Seeing the scratch on the leaf headband he realizes this is a missing Nin. Yamato walks over to Jiraiya.

"The Hokage sent me to escort you to her." Said Yamato.

"Yamato this is Itachi and his wife Nakita." Said Jiraiya. "You will get more information when we see Tsunade.

They start to walk to the Hokage's Tower.

Yamato tells Jiraiya that Lady Tsunade has been in a meeting all day. Itachi and Nakita walk behind Yamato and Jiraiya. She is looking around as they pass thru the village to the Tower.

Itachi tells her she can rest when they see the Hokage.

**Hokage Tower**

When they arrive, Itachi bows to Tsunade. She tells them all to go over to the table so they can sit and tell her the information that Jiraiya hinted at. She sees the bandages on his eyes, and asks why.

"I thought that if my eyes were covered you would be at ease. Plus it keeps me from using the sharingan." Replied Itachi as he introduced Lady Nakita Torasu of the Land of Tea to the 5th Hokage. "She is not a shinobi but the daughter of Lord Hereon Torasu of the Land of Tea. He tells Nakita to go sit down and rest.

Kakashi leads her over to a chair and then gets her a glass of water and plate of sandwiches in front of her.

She smiles at Kakashi and says thank you.

Itachi tells of how he rescued her and then wed her. Her father hid her from the Akatsuki until they found out she was pregnant and was going to use her to control me.

Jiraiya and I killed Kisame. We have his sword as proof of death.

I know you think I killed my clan but I was with the 3rd Hokage that evening discussing the Anbu mission to the Akatsuki. Jiraiya and Yamato were there as well.

The 3rd Hokage used the clan murder as my cover to go into the Akatsuki.

We do know who killed my clan. I learned that fact when I was in the Akatsuki.

It was Orochimaru who did it. He told me that it was funny that I was blamed for the destruction of my clan. He wanted my body as one of his containers. But I was too strong, so his revenge was to kill my clan and he chose my brother as his next target.

I really never tried to get Naruto; all my attempts were staged except when Sasuke interrupted the one time. That fight showed me that he had been cursed mark; I tried to set up a defense in his mind against Orochimaru. I am not sure if it will hold since he is with him.

Now, so far the Akatsuki leader is sick that is one of the reasons why they are looking for Sakura Haruno. The other is to attract Sasuke to them; the leader likes to have control of us. That is why we were always in a two man pairing. Plus the leader feared losing my ability to blindness.

I will answer all your questions you have for me. I just want to come home, I brought scrolls from the library of the Akatsuki, and they contain many rare jitsus.

"Kakashi, please take Lady Nakita and Itachi to Guest Quarters 2. You are to stay there with them and bring them back tomorrow at nine. Itachi we will exam your eyes and your wife tomorrow afternoon. You are not to leave without Kakashi. Do you understand this?" Explained Tsunade.

"Jiraiya stay we have a lot to discuss about some disturbing news. It about Orochimaru and what he has been up to. Gaara I think you and Shikamaru and Nyaki can leave, and come back tomorrow, and Gaara, I will talk to you about the agreement." Tsunade said.

Bowing Gaara, Shikamaru and Nyaki leave to head back to the Suna Embassy.

Yamato and the others that had gathered there would set the plans in motion that had been approved.

**Guest Quarters 2**

While going to the quarters, Nakita asks if they needed to shop for food. Kakashi knew that food was already stocked there for visitors. The quarters were checked weekly and the staff cleaned them daily. Telling her this information so she knew what to expect.

Itachi tells Kakashi that he will answer all his questions when they get to the quarters. He knows it is going to be a long night.

Upon arriving at the guest quarters, Itachi tells Nakita to go bath and rest. The guest quarters have 2 bedrooms and 1 bathroom. The livingroom holds a couch and 2 comfortable chairs and a rosewood coffee table. The kitchen and dining room are adjoined to the livingroom and a hallway to the bedrooms and bathroom.

After seeing Nakita in the bedroom he then takes off the bandages around his eyes and puts a patch on his right eye. His left eye is back to being onyx black. Kakashi settles down in the livingroom on the couch.

"Well Kakashi, what question do you want answered first?" Asked Itachi as he sits near him on a chair.

"Let's start with the easy news and work backwards. How long have you been married? How long has she been pregnant?" Replied Kakashi.

"2 years married and she is 4 months along." Stated Itachi with a grin.

When the Akatsuki found out they were going to kidnap her to hold her as a tool against me. They had ordered Kisame to take her to the leader.

I found Jiraiya and told him, we fought Kisame and killed him. His sword is with Jiraiya locked inside a scroll for security. I heard from Jiraiya that the sharingan put you into a coma type sleep. I am sorry about that. Kisame was watching me, I was trying to pass on information to you and it may have flared since you had one too.

I was never really after Naruto. I just had to look like it. So I have lost my brother to Orochimaru. That curse mark does more than give power it is a leash as well, for that sick snake.


	13. Chapter 13

A Sand's Dilemma

Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO

The pairings are as followed: Gaara/Sakura, Temari/Shikamaru, and Ino/Kankuro

Naruto/Hinata, Neji/TenTen

Gaara-20 Sakura-20 Temari-22 Shikamaru-20 Ino-20 Kankuro-21 Naruto-20 Hinata-20 Neji-21

TenTen-21

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Hyuuga Compound**

When Neji and Naruto arrive at the compound. Naruto is denied entry, Neji asks why. The guard says that no one but clan members is allowed in by orders of the elder. Then Neji asks if TenTen was here in the compound. They say she is here, and Lord Hiashi is at the council meeting; Naruto will have to wait until he arrives back. Naruto tells Neji take the scroll inside to wait for Lord Hiashi's arrival. I will guard out here.

Neji goes inside the main house to take the scroll to Lord Hiashi's study. He asks one of the servants where Lady Hinata and Hanabi are as well as TenTen. The servant tells Neji that Lady Hinata is with the Grand Elder, attending to her studies. Hanabi is also there as well. TenTen is in the guest quarters.

**Hokage's Office**

Tsunade and Jiraiya settle down into the chairs for a long talk. Tsunade opens her desk to get the cups for the sake she knew she would need for her to relax after all that has come to light.

"Jiraiya you said you had proof of Itachi's story. The 3rd Hokage had a special vault safe that has special scrolls and reports that contains the proof. The vault can only be opened now by you since you are the Hokage now." Replied Jiraiya tiredly.

"Where is this vault, I opened one but nothing of this was found." Stated Tsunade quietly so not to be overheard.

"There are three vaults in that wall over there, pointing at the left side wall that is full of scrolls and books. The bookcase has a switch that opens into a room that contains the vaults.

I knew of this as a precaution in case if needed. The only other ones were the two elders on his old team. They may have thought you knew of the vaults because of your family history.

The one they showed you were the standard one, pointing over to corner on the right side of the room." With a grin replied Jiraiya?

"You are full of surprises today. Do you know where the switch is? Why has it not opened when they clean the office?" With a concerned look asked Tsunade?

"Yes, I know how to open the bookcase. You would have to be here in the room for the bookcase to open it has a Jitsu on it to open only if the Hokage is present." Jiraiya stated with a smile.

As he then walks over to the bookcase and turns the statue of the crest of the leaf village. Then he places his hand against the wall. He closes his eyes and presses the panel. The bookcase then swings open into a room that was hidden. The room is double the size of her office. There are bookcases with scrolls and books. Tsunade goes over to the new room. Jiraiya goes over to the bookcase that is in the far left corner and starts looking for the book on the Uchiha clan with the Red seal. Finding it he takes it over to Tsunade who has been looking over the various scrolls and books, while Jiraiya had been looking.

The information in here has most of the documents plus what is in the safe will give you the details of the investigation and briefings that the 3rd Hokage had with Itachi and us. Tsunade nods her head and goes to her chair at her desk to begin reading the files bound in the book.

**Sakura Apartment**

Sakura and Temari have entered the apartment to get Sakura's things for the rest of the week. Temari gathers up the paperwork that was done by Ino and them that afternoon. Sakura enters her bedroom to gather up clothes for the week. Temari teases her as she comes into Sakura's bedroom to watch her. Temari wants to get back to the embassy quickly but without letting Sakura get suspicious. Sakura had seen a lot of Anbu out which is strange so she is on guard.

As they were leaving they are bumped into by several men and each of them have put 2 paper charms on both Temari and Sakura. At this both girls start to run for the Suna Embassy, why do you think they did not head for the Hokage Tower, because they saw what looked to be a trap set in that direction.

As they are running both of them start to feel drained. Cursing, they keep heading for the safety of the Embassy.

The group of Nins is trying to encircle the girls. In the distance you hear "Shu…"

Some of the group members stop and look around they knew it came from somewhere.

"Ba…"

Since they don't see, sand coming to wrap around there legs.

"Ku…"

Some of them freeze in terror and fear. Not realizing they were caught in shadow possession.

"Kyo..."

At this, screams of agony as Gaara walks up, "I can't kill you but they say I could not maim you. So I decided to crush your legs so you can't get away." Smirking darkly

Shikamaru has shadow possessed about 5. Nyaki ties them up so that Shikamaru can release them so he can check on Temari. Gaara goes over to Sakura. By this time both Sakura and Temari are weak, Temari is using her fan to stand.

They have identified the charms are actually seals of chakra draining. They are the type where the victims can't take them off they have to have someone else take them off, so they enter the Suna Embassy. Nyaki stays to watch over the group that had attack until Konoha nins come to pick them up. Shikamaru takes Temari to her room and Gaara takes Sakura to his to strip the seals off.

Once Shikamaru has her in her bedroom he closes the door, so no one can see her while he undresses her to get the seals off. The seals once attached onto clothes or hair will be drawn to the skin of the victim where the chakra is. While he undresses her he fills her in on what information they have on what is happening. Once the seals are off Temari Shikamaru gives her nightclothes to change into.

Gaara takes Sakura to his bedroom. He lays her on his bed as he strips her clothes off her to take the seals off her skin. Sakura tells Gaara what had happened up until his arrival, while she changes into her nightclothes. Gaara fills her in on what he knows. At first Sakura was very angry then could see that Tsunade was just trying to get her jump at every noise.

When Gaara and Shikamaru come back downstairs, Nyaki states, "Those ANBU have a weird sense of humor."

"Why do you say that?" asks Shikamaru.

"They were talking about 2 people that will be very happy to have company, pointing to the captured Nins with evil sounding laughter, after saying that," Nyaki shudders.

Gaara starts smirking to keep from laughing.

A/N I found some mistakes so I re-edited this chapter. Chapter 14 is half way done just filling in it in.


	14. Chapter 14

A Sand's Dilemma

Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO

The pairings are as followed: Gaara/Sakura, Temari/Shikamaru, and Ino/Kankuro

Naruto/Hinata, Neji/TenTen

Gaara-20 Sakura-20 Temari-22 Shikamaru-20 Ino-20 Kankuro-21 Naruto-20 Hinata-20 Neji-21

TenTen-21

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Hyuuga Compound**

As Naruto is guarding the outside of the compound, he hears the distinct sounds of loud fighting and trap to lure him away from the compound. He uses a shadow clone to go investigate what is going on. While waiting on the information from the clone, he sees the Anbu running where he sent the clone off to. He wonders what is going on but knows that he has a responsibility to watch over the Hyuuga's.

'**Fox reporting: Shukaku just did something weird. He said he could not kill, only maim.'**

'Great, someone is trying on either Temari or Sakura. Well, they bit off more than they can chew with Gaara around.' Thought Naruto

Afterward Lord Hiashi arrives back at the compound to see Naruto waiting for him.

Naruto explains to Lord Hiashi about the scroll from the Hokage; and the fact that when Neji and himself arriving only that the guards would only let Neji inside.

Then, he had Neji taking the scroll inside to await your arrival. Naruto also tells him that what the scroll says is urgent. That he would explain it after he has read it.

Going inside the compound with Lord Hiashi, Naruto gets the information from his clone of Anbu taking prisoners to be interrogation with Anko and Ibiki.

Upon entering the main house, they hear Neji arguing with someone. When they saw who he was arguing with, Lord Hiashi yelled to be quiet. Then he tells them that he wants to know what they were arguing about. Neji gives a bow to his uncle and sits down so that the elder can sit down and talk first. Lord Hiashi tells Naruto to sit down as well, and then he sits down.

The elder who is Hiashi's father is out-raged that Naruto is allowed into the main house as well as into the study. His outburst is started first that Naruto has no standing and should not be allowed in the compound. Then Neji has the gall to say that girl in the guest quarters in his fiancée and will be married soon. That he had already had been given approval from you, lord Hiashi without telling the elders of the clan.

Neji starts out by first stating that he was waiting here in his study for when you came back to give the Hokage's scroll to you. But the elder came in and wanted to know why I was in here. I stated the reason and he then grabbed the scroll and proceeded to read it then destroyed it by burning it. I tried to stop him but he told me if I moved he would activate the curse mark. Then the argument went on about my engagement to TenTen. That is where you came in on it, Lord Hiashi. Lady Hinata and Hanabi are with the Grand Elder doing there studies.

Lord Hiashi looks over to the elder and asks if it was true that he destroyed the scroll that the Hokage sent here. The elder says that he had because it told them to allow this trash to come a stay in the compound. Lord Hiashi bristles, when he hears this as well as Neji and Naruto. Lord Hiashi tells Neji to go get the Hokage, and tell her to please come to our compound.

**Interrogation Room **

Anko and Ibiki are working with Ino's father to interrogate some of the prisoners already rounded up from the first raid off the leads from Nyaki the Sand Anbu. When they hear laughter coming down to their level they stop and look to see what is going on.

Anko sees about 12 Anbu escorting about 10 people down the steps into the main chamber of the processing room where they sort out. She looks them over 5 seemed to be knocked out. 5 are tied up. The lead Anbu member tells Anko that these people tried to put charms on Lady Temari and Sakura. They then encountered The Kazekage Gaara and Shikamaru and someone else. Gaara did 5 by crushing their legs, since he could not kill. And the 5 were tied up. The girls are safe. So we were chosen to deliver them to you to get information from them.

Anko gets this evil smile on her face and tells them to separate them into the holding cells after they have been searched. She calls out for her associates to begin the searches and the profiles of each of the new prisoners.

**Hokage Tower**

Lady Tsunade is reading and talking about what she has read in the file of Itachi, when Neji knocks on the door to her office. He tells her Lord Hiashi would like her to please come to the compound. She asks why. Neji answers the question. The elder of the clan did a no-no.

She hits Neji thinking it a Henge of Naruto in the form of Neji. When Neji falls down with a broken nose, instead of going poof, she bends down and apologies to him and heals his nose. I thought you were Naruto doing a Henge.

**IN SOMEONE'S MINDSCAPE**

"**Dude, can we talk?"**

"No, I have company."

"**Just act like you have fallen asleep."**

"I will think about it, but I need to see what has been going on before anything else."

"**Dude, with Shukaku here, and maybe Fox here as well we need to talk."**

"Later"

A/N Cliffhanger……I Hope you like this Chapter .


	15. Author note

Hey guys and gals, sorry this story has been neglected, I lost the harddrive it was on….fried. but was finally able to retrieve the last chapter piece but the rest of the chapter was lost… so I have to re-write it so it will take some time.

Do not review this, this will be replaced with the fully written chapter.

KrystalSkor


End file.
